The Curse Team Book One
by eddog2323
Summary: What if Genma, Mousse, Ranma, Ryoga, and Shampoo weren't the only ones to be cursed by Jusenkyo. What does it have to do with the Chinese Amazons and a war? can the chosens ones handle their Destiny? who are the leaders?
1. Chapter 1

**THE CURSE TEAM**

**BOOK ONE**

**THE USUAL UNEXPECTED DAY.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½.**

**Chapter one: UNBELIEVIBLE.**

**In a land far away within the city of Tokyo; in the ward of Nerima. The people that were living there didn't know that the winds of destiny were blowing. This story starts with a familiar cry.**

"**RANMA NO BAKA!" Akane yelled at Ranma as she hit him into the next ward with her Mallet-sama. With that done she went to bed.**

**Ranma return later that night in girl form. She got the kettle that was always there. After the transformation back to male, he went to bed.**

**Ranma's dream:**

**Akane and he were walking to school when Kodachi shows up. Then a rain shower got them before Kodachi arrive. She went past them and Takewaki was behind his sister. Next was a battle between Shampoo and Ukyo. After that Ryoga comes in and get lost. The last thing he dreams of Akane, and he sees her becomes him.**

**Ranma yells in fright. Nodoka and Soun runs in. and at the same time as Ranma's yell is Akane screaming in fright which brought Kasumi and Nabiki in to her room.**

**At breakfast Ranma's and Akane's faces was pale. Two the other people it was clear that they both had the same dream. They knew if they had the same dream and unwilling to talk about it. They knew it was a bad omen. But they had no clue on how bad it is suppose to be.**

**Soun and Genma felt a chill. Nodoka was the next to feel it. Then Nabiki and Kasumi felt it. In the Kuno mansion three crazy people felt it. At Ucchan's Ukyo and Konatsu both felt it. They look at each other and sad:**

"**Ranma!" At the same time.**

**At the Cat Café, three people there felt a chill like none other.**

**Mousse drops something when he felt the chilled. Cologne fell off her staff as she felt the chill.**

"**Aiya! What was that!" Shampoo said as she felt the chill.**

"**Ranma!" They said together.**

**Happossia also felt the chill all the way in Kyoto.**

**Ranma is in trouble, destiny is knocking on Nerima's doorstep. Happossia said to himself. He started roof hoping back to Nerima. Soon he left the city.**

**Back in Nerima, Ranma and Akane were on their way to school when a laugh came to them. That laugh went just like this:**

"**Ohohohohooooooooo!"**

**To Be Continue:**


	2. Chapter 2 The Kuno's

**THE CURSE TEAM **

**BOOK 1**

**THE USUAL UNEXPECTED DAY**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Ranma ½.**

**Chapter 2 The Kuno's.**

**Ranma and Akane were walking to school together. Ranma was on the ground still pale from the dream he had last night. For some reason Akane's face was pale as well.**

**Ohohohohooooooooo!**

**Ranma and Akane look at each other. They knew it was Kodachi Kuno. Takewaki's younger sister. If anyone thought that if Takiwaki was crazy. He was almost sane next to his sister.**

**Kodachi saw Ranma and her eyes lit up like a wolf's on a hunt.**

**Ranma darling, come with me way from these lowlifes! Kodachi said with her eyes close.**

**She did not see what happen next. A rain shower hit triggering Ranma's curse.**

**Scarlet harridan! What did you do with my Ranma-sama! Kodachi yelled.**

**I have told you before that Ranma is not yours! Ranma yelled.**

**You lie! Kodachi yelled, and started to attack Ranma.**

**She missed one hit when Takiwaki came out from a nearby flower shop. How dare you attack the Pig-tail Girl! He yelled.**

**Akane Tendo how my heart burns for you! Pig-tail Goddess how would date with thee'! Takiwaki said.**

**Not so fast brother dearest. I and the Scarlet Harridan have something to finish with first! Kodachi said. You can have what is left of her when I'm done! She yelled.**

**I will not allow it! Takiwaki roared at his sister.**

**They started to fight.**

**Ranma and Akane managed to get away unseen by the Two Kuno's.**

**You know that is the first time I'm glad that I have this curse! Ranma said, and then she was laughing hard. Akane couldn't help herself and started to laugh hard.**

**When they got to school they were almost one period late. **

**Ranma did not have enough time to change back, even though she had use hot water at Dr. Tofu's office. It rain hard on them.**

**When they got to their homeroom, Ms. Ninomiya use her Ki draining ability to drain Ranma of her Ki.**

**Homeroom end and Ranma drags herself to her next class. She knew she didn't have enough time to get hot water and make it back to his class all thank to that attack that Happossia had shown Hinako Ninomiya how to do it!**

**Ranma just beat the bell for her next class. Ranma kept running into trouble that kept her away from hot water until lunchtime.**

**Ranma and Akane were sitting under the shade of a tree when they heard two voices.**

**Airen! I made this for you! Shampoo said.**

**Ranma, honey eat this Ukyo said.**

**To be continue.**


End file.
